Clinical case studies of unusual interest and patient-related research are conducted on a variety of oral and dentally-related subjects within the context of our Oral Medicine training program. The CIPCB sponsors an Oral Medicine Fellowship that provides hospital-trained dentists (1-2/year), interested in a career in academic oral medicine and dental research, with a 3-year, high- quality clinical and basic science research experience. Complex problems of oral pathology, with or without other medical complications, are often seen in the consult clinic. The management, study, and publication of such cases provide valuable information for the practicing dental clinician as well as a rich training experience for the Oral Medicine fellows. The NIDR clinic is a Dental/Oral Medicine consult clinic for all the NIH institutes. Fellows participate in the diagnosis and treatment of medically-compromised patients referred to the clinic and participate in studies of the oral manifestations of systemic disorders and of the oral complications of medical therapy. Particular emphasis is placed on oral mucosal disorders, oral manifestations of HIV disease, and oral effects of head and neck radiotherapy. The biological/pathophysiologic implications of clinical conditions are discussed and framed into scientific questions with the help of a staff mentor. Collaborations with investigators at other institutes, utilizing the unique patient populations present at NIH, are encouraged.